Ninjago: Frozen Love: Fun Times
by NindroidZane007
Summary: Kai and Elsa have a lot of fun! Self-explanatory! Kai and Elsa have a snowball fight, a tickle fight, and so much more. Please read and review.
1. Kai and Elsa

Kai sighed, bored of playing Monopoly with Kristoff. Somehow, the Ice Miner always whooped his ass in that game.

"I... I need to go do something right now." Kai stated.

"Seriously? It can wait until we finish this round!" Kristoff frowned. Ever since Lloyd showed him this board game, it was love at first play.

"Here. You win." Kai said, shoving all his money and properties in Kristoff's face.

He walked to the "Fortress of Solitude", as Kristoff called it, and was about to enter the castle.

"Kai, you must be bored." Elsa said, somewhat seductively.

"Whoa... already prepared?" Kai nervously chuckled.

"I know a little... game we can play."

_Oh man_, Kai thought, _shit just got real._

But a snowball pelted Kai in his face.

"Wh-what?! Alright, that's it!" Kai yelled, and threw a snowball at her.

Elsa squealed with laughter as the two threw snowballs at each other.

"Marshmellow, stay still. Be my shield!" Kai whispered to the lump of snow that was the Ice Fortress Guardian.

Elsa smirked. She summoned a thick layer of snow to fall on Kai.

"AWWW SHIT!" Kai yelled.

Elsa giggled.

"Oh, my! You look like a Yeti!" Elsa taunted Kai.

"A yeti I may be, but... I'm also the Tickle Monster!" Kai playfully roared.

He chased Elsa thru her Ice Castle, and got her.

Elsa squealed, and begged the Tickle Monster to stop, but it seemed to just make it do it's job more.

"But is the Fire Ninja ticklish?" Elsa asked.

"Umm, as far as I know, I don't think he is." Kai nervously replied.

"Well, let's find out, hmm?"

"Oh, no. Oh, no! OH, HA, HA, HA, HA! STOP! IT TICKLES!" Kai laughed, trying to escape her grasp.

**A/N: This is after the first story in the _Ninjago: Frozen Love_ series , but before the second. Well, hope ya enjoy!**


	2. Dinner

An hour passed, full of Kai and Elsa having fun. But, this was quite exhausting.

"Wanna get a bite to eat?" Kai panted.

"Yeah, let me get cleaned up." Elsa smiled.

Kai also decided to clean up, because he was all sweaty.

A few minutes passed, when Kai decided to make some chili.

_No!_ Logic Kai said in his mind, _She's probably never seen chili, much less_ taste _it!_

So Kai made some pork chops.

"You _can_ use the stove, you know." Elsa stated.

Kai shrieked, but managed to stay calm— somewhat.

"It'll melt!" Kai replied.

"I can make any ice. Normal ice, meltproof ice, magi—" Elsa explained.

Kai put a finger to her lips.

"I think I get the point." he said.

Kai put together some random ingredients, and put it on the pork chops.

Later...

"Mmm! This is so good!" Elsa complimented Kai in between bites.

"Thanks, I just put together random stuff, really. I seriously sucked at cooking when I was in high school." he replied.

"How did you become a Ninja?" Elsa asked, after she finished her meal.

"Long story."

"Please?" Elsa pleaded.

"Oh, alright." Kai sighed.

"This was about... uhhh... 25 years ago..." he began.

Sorry bout the cliffhanger, guys! I'll add the story to chapter three! It starts when Kai was— What's that, Charlie? WHAT?! How the heck are they gonna look forward to chapter three if I don't give 'em a few heads-ups?! Sorry bout that!

*clears throat* It starts when Kai was a kid.

That ain't a spoiler, is it, Charlie?


	3. Kai's Past

"Dad?" a six-year-old Kai asked, tugging on Keto's sleeve.

"What is it, son?" the father replied.

"Do you have a treasure map?" the young child asked.

"Actually, I do. But will you pinky promise me that you won't tell anyone about it? This treasure map leads to lots of power." Keto replied.

"Pinky promise!" Kai smiled, crossing his left pinky finger with his father's.

Keto led his son to the banner.

"Is the _banner_ the map? Is it really supposed to be one?" Kai raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, no, son!" Keto chuckled, "It's _behind_ the banner."

He put his hand in the cubby hole, and pulled a piece of parchment out.

"Wow! Are those... those weapons that old man told me about?" Kai gasped.

"Old man? You mean Wu?" Keto asked.

"Yeah, I think that was his name. He said that he saw potential in me." Kai explained.

"And then...?"

"And rhen he said that I wasn't ready yet. But I have a feeling that he watches me, especially when you aren't around, observing me. He said that the 'Spinjitzu in you will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found.'" Kai finished.

15 years later...

"...Annd... presto!" Kai yelled proudly.

"You made it to quickly, Kai. And remember what Dad said." Nya said.

"I know, I know. 'No matter how much fire you have, experience isn't gained overnight.'" Kai sighed.

An old man came to the blacksmith shop.

He and Kai conversed.

"Your metal is loud and clanky. Useless in the art of stealth. Weapons for a Samurai, but none for a Ninja?" the man noted.

"Ninja? You won't find any Ninja in these parts. Alright, look. The sign says 'Four Weapons', not 'For Browsing.' So, either buy something or go peddle your insults somewhere else." Kai raised his eyebrow.

"Kai, there may be a reason this man came in our lives. Like Father said, the world works in mysterious ways." Nya explained.

"Ha! Thought I'd find something special here." the old man known as Wu said, disappointed.

_"At the time, I thought he was talking about a certain weapon, but he was talking about _me_." Kai explained._

Wu walked away, and the sky went dark. There were five or six skeletons based vehicles.

"ATTACK!" Kai heard Samukai yell.

The vehicles raced to the blacksmith shop.

"Nya! Stay back!" Kai yelled, grabbing a sword and armor.

He saw at least 30 skeletons on the ground.

"Oh, no you don't! Not in _my_ blacksmith shop!" Kai grumbled.

He charged, taking out two skeletons. He then got tackled by five, and Kai was immobilized.

Nya swung her bamboo staff, freeing Kai.

"Nya! I told you to stay back!" Kai yelled.

"What? And let _you_ have all the fun?" Nya replied.

"Lord Garmadon says to seize the girl." Samukai stated, and Kruncha began to man the hand launcher.

He fired, and caught Nya.

"NYA!" Kai yelled.

He attempted to chase the truck, but could not keep up.

"Dammit!" Kai yelled, throwing his sword on the ground.

20 minutes later...

Wu stood beside him.

"You could've used that tornadzu— twistjitzu—" Kai yelled.

"Spinjitzu." Wu corrected him.

"Whatever! But you didn't! Now they have my sister! And I'm gonna save her!"

"She was taken by Samukai, leader of the Underworld. Where he went, no mortal can follow."

"So what?! I'm gonna go there!"

"Pah! Garmadon would squash you like a bug!"

"Whoa, didn't you say his name... uh, Samukai?"

"No. Samukai took your sister under Garmadon's orders."

"Oh..."

"The only way to get back your sister is to get the weapons."

"Weapons would help."

"But, alas, weapons are useless without training."

Present day...

"...And that's how I became a Ninja." Kai finished.

"Wow. You have an interesting life." Elsa stated.

Kai's phone rang.

"Can you exuse me?" Kai asked.

Elsa nodded, and Kai walked out of the dining room.

"What is it, Lloyd?"

_"This acting job is just _shit_! I wasted 2 hours of film time, only to see myself in the movie only three times!"_ Lloyd said over the phone.

Kai hung up.

A snowball pelted Kai on the back of his head.

"NOT AGAIN!" Kai yelled.

Elsa summoned ammo for Kai.

"THIS... IS... SPARTA!" Kai joked, throwing three snowballs at Elsa.

They had another snowball fight.

"Have you ever made a statue of someone? I mean, not freezing somebody's heart." Kai asked.

"Never really tried it." Elsa replied.

"Then try making me."

Elsa focused on a peaceful memory with Kai, and strained. When she finished the sculpture, she passed out.

"Elsa!" Kai yelled, catching her.

If you don't know about Keto, you might wanna read Kai's Dad, so this makes sense. Another cliffhanger, I know. Well, stay tuned!


	4. Short Chapter, Sorry!

The next day, Elsa woke up in her bedroom in the ice castle. She saw coolies and... was that hot chocolate? on her bedside table.

"Mornin', Sleepin' Beauty." Kai said in a hillbilly accent.

Kai did think of Elsa as a beautiful person. He did hear rumors of her nearly killing two guards, but didn't believe it. That, as far as he knew, would be like saying Zane was funnier than Jay.

Elsa chuckled.

"What is this?" she asked, drinking the supposed hot chocolate.

"It's coffee. Where I come from, people drink coffee so they have energy for the day. Some can drink just one cup of it and barely handle the energy. Others, those with ADHD, can drink 10 cups and still be calm. Jay's ADHD. Which kinda explains the 'Extra Pair of Underwear' incident." Kai explained.

"The 'Extra Pair of Underwear' incident?" Elsa asked, confused.

"Well, this was about 5 years ago..." Kai started.

Remember that one episode of Ninjago? _The Last Voyage_? No? Well, it was in season 2. Can you guess what the connection to that episode and what I used as the reference? Please like, comment, and subscribe! Sorry, I have been working on videos for my YouTube channel. I'm, to YouTube, _NinjaLloyd44's Let's Play Videos_. Thanks for watchin— er, reading!


End file.
